A Misunderstanding Leads to Dessert
by AerynsFallen
Summary: A Steve/Maria one-shot set after The Winter Soldier. Steve goes to see Tony with the hopes of seeing Maria. Tony sees through the ploy immediately. A small misunderstanding between Maria and Steve ensues. Barely more than a drabble.


**So I started this after seeing Captain America: The Winter Soldier for the second time months ago, but I wasn't able to complete it until watching the deleted scene where Maria declares her loyalty to Steve. Call me a fool, but it had me smiling for hours. And after completing this fic, I actually forgot all about it! Thankfully I found it and decided to post it. I still adore the Captain America/Maria Hill pairing and I'm convinced the writers of Captain America are secretly shipping them. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>It was a conflict of interest, plain and simple. The Avengers were scattered, but willing to regroup for a worthy enough enemy. S.H.I.E.L.D was officially disbanded, but Coulson was covertly putting it back together, and she was working for Stark. Of all the people in the world she couldn't stand, she was working for Stark. True, she barely saw the man, but the numerous absences she enjoyed did not curb the sudden urge to rip the man's head off when he did saunter in her office with his trademark smirk. He was still needling her about working <em>under<em> him, not that he meant anything by the casual innuendo. He was a family man, or as close to one as he could get with Pepper by his side. Pepper was often in the room, keeping the peace, as he made outrageous comments like that. She merely rolled her eyes and shrugged apologetically for him. A man didn't change his bad behaviors overnight, and with Tony Stark, he was almost guaranteed to never change. He would see no reason for it. But he was clearly devoted to Pepper, seemingly hitting on woman who clearly realized that he would never actually act on the implied propositions.

And though she was no longer a government agent, no longer employed by the government in any capacity, she still felt that a romantic entanglement with an Avenger just wouldn't work. Never mind that the Avenger in question was one of the most honorable men she was ever likely to meet and that he didn't even realize that she was contemplating a relationship with him. Maybe he was already seeing someone. Steve Rogers didn't lack for admirers. She'd heard of the stunt with Natasha Romanoff, a kiss to deflect attention. She ignored the sudden flare of jealousy at the thought. Of course she'd heard a conflicting rumor that Black Widow was actually encouraging him to date _other_ women. Like the agent who'd been keeping an eye on him, Agent 13, Peggy Carter's niece. Perhaps the woman had no idea of the connection between her aunt and Captain America. Even if she did, she had enough of her aunt in her to attract Rogers' attention. She was a good woman, an honorable and dedicated former Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, and she deserved Steve far more than Maria did. It was a depressing thought.

If anyone were to look closer at their interactions with Captain America they would see that she was loyal to him to a fault, that she admired him more than could be considered professional. She would die for him without hesitation and it should have scared her. It didn't. She knew her own worth and she knew Steve's.

She wondered often what he was doing at the moment, when she was sitting at her desk, or when she was sitting on her couch at home. Maria's life had become so predictable that she often imagined what Steve was doing to liven things up. She'd never lacked for imagination. It was sort of a requirement in their line of work, thinking outside of the box. At least, if you wanted to be a successful Agent. And she'd always been successful, one of the many reasons she was Nick Fury's right hand woman. And now she was a simple pencil-pusher, who daydreamed about the adventures she would never have with Captain America, both in and outside the bedroom. When had she become so pathetic?

* * *

><p>Steve Rogers was a patient man. He'd been waiting for Maria for what seemed like an eternity. He could try and convince himself that he was simply waiting for a woman <em>like<em> Maria Hill. And it was true, he'd always been attracted to women with confidence and authority. Look at Peggy Carter, his beloved Peggy, whose picture had been near him at all times during the war. Yet it had never felt quite right with her. He was certain she was the woman he was going to marry. And maybe he might have, if he hadn't been frozen in the ground for over sixty years, only to awaken and find the woman he'd been devoted to was now older, hair white, with deep lines creasing a once youthful countenance. He thought that if he'd truly loved her, that maybe the feelings wouldn't have died after seeing her again. He should have felt some conflict, shouldn't he have? He should have felt some sort of heartache at seeing her so changed, as he remained the age he'd been when they last spoke. Yet, he'd felt a measure of relief. She'd lived a good life, married a good man and by all appearances been happy without him by her side.

He found it much easier than he should have to let her go. Natasha had been nudging him for months to move on, to find someone new to fall in love with, or at least, fall in bed with. And the excuse of being old-fashioned could only go so far before he was looking for new excuses to deter her. Being perpetually busy saving the world worked well as an excuse. He was grateful that she seemed to care for him so much, even if she watched him with an air of open amusement half the time. But he had his heart set on one woman. She wasn't like the women Natasha pushed him towards, sweet, idealistic women who watched him with open admiration. She was sharp, with an odd sense of humor, bristly when you got too close, and he was completely lost in her.

It had been several weeks since he'd spoken to her last. He was busy, and he supposed so was she in her new position for Stark. But he'd never had a reason to simply stop by and say hello to her before, even when they'd often worked on the same missions and closely together as one of the few people Nick Fury trusted. How would she take an unexpected intrusion into her life now? When he had no reason whatsoever to contact her. S.H.I.E.L.D. was dead, and she was no longer liaison to the Avengers.

He figured he would start with a visit to Tony Stark. They weren't friends, weren't close, didn't even like or agree with each other most of the time, but they had a tenuous connection as fellow Avengers. And he liked Pepper, even if he didn't understand what she saw in a man like Tony Stark. Of course Tony knew was something was up the moment Steve stepped into his office, on a day that the man had actually made it to work. He must have known that Steve was coming, he hadn't been subtle, stopping by on several occasions only to find that Tony was 'out of the office' nine days out of ten.

"What do you want?" Tony spoke bluntly, his stance slightly confrontational.

"That's no way to treat Steve." Pepper admonished as she got Steve a coffee, just the way he liked it. He'd been by often enough times for her not even having to ask. It was slightly embarrassing.

He accepted the coffee Pepper gave him with a grateful smile. She smiled at him in fondness and pecked his cheek before retreating out of Tony's office.

Tony's eyes narrowed at Pepper's affectionate display before he turned accusing eyes on Steve. "She knows how you like your coffee." he stated with blunt condemnation.

Steve shrugged, figuring Pepper was just being a good hostess in the absence of a warm reception from Tony. "She likes hers with two cream," he stated amiably. In the absence of Tony's presence he'd talked to Pepper to keep himself there as long as possible in the hopes of catching a glimpse of Maria in his previous visits. Pepper was an intelligent woman and easy to converse with. And Steve was an observant man.

Tony's eyes narrowed to mere slits as his stance became outright aggressive. "What do you want with Pepper? She's mine." At Steve's raised eyebrow, Tony amended his statement. "And I'm hers. We're practically married, and you're too old for her. She would never date a Capsicle."

Steve laughed at Tony's surprising jealousy. True, Pepper was one hell of a woman, but he regarded her with a familial affection and nothing more. "I'm not here to see Pepper."

Tony tilted his head thoughtfully. "And you're not here to see me either, despite your apparent attempts. I'm not hard to find, if you ask Pepper. And yet you always come to my office when you've been told I'm rarely here. So it's someone in this office, someone you don't want to know you're here to see. My screening process of all my employees is impeccable and my security is unmatched since the Natasha fiasco, so it's not someone you're hunting down...so who is it?"

Steve knew he'd figure it out. He wasn't exactly being subtle, nor did he mean to. He was just hoping his visits would have caught Maria's attention by now and he would never have had to deal with Tony.

Tony moved behind his desk and pressed a button on his intercom. "Hill, someone's here to see you."

Steve didn't realize that Tony would figure it out that fast and he was in a sudden panic at Tony's wide smirk at Maria's terse acknowledgment. His palms were sweating and he rubbed them on his pants, clearing his throat of the sudden nervous lump, all under the watchful gaze of Tony Stark.

Maria entered the room wearing an annoyed expression. She glared at Tony's wide smile before turning to Steve and stopping in surprise.

"Steve! I mean, _Captain_. What are you doing here?"

Steve swallowed hard, unable to reply. Tony coughed, bringing both their attentions to him. "Well, _Steve_ here, has been dogging my office for days, simply waiting for the opportunity to speak with you. Must be a matter of importance for him to come all this way." Tony gestured at the door with an impatient wave. "So go for your lunch break and find out what it is." He ignored Maria's glare and promptly dismissed them from his mind as he started reading over odious papers of little importance.

Steve stood up and gestured for Maria to precede him out of the office. He'd gotten what he'd wanted, even if Maria didn't seem too pleased about it. He led her past the spacious food court Stark Tower housed and up to the garden near the top of the tower, which Pepper had shown him only the day before. It was quiet, for Tony's and Pepper's exclusive use and yet she'd invited him to use it as often as he visited. He was grateful for the solitude now, as he led Maria to a bench.

They sat down, for a moment simply staring at each other awkwardly. Maria looked down at her hands, the fingers on her right hand idly twisting the beads of the bracelet she had on her left.

"I, uh, never realized you liked jewelery." Steve began awkwardly. Then wanted to smack his own forehead at she frowned at his comment. "I mean, I've never really seen you wear any," he hastily amended.

"Working for S.H.I.E.L.D didn't exactly call for jewelery. There are too many ways someone could take advantage. Choke me with my own necklace, rip out the earrings I'm wearing, or I could snag a bracelet on something, leaving evidence or compromising me just long enough to allow an attack." She smiled ruefully. "Working for Stark isn't exactly dangerous. Just annoying. I'm free to wear what I like."

Steve nodded, feeling like cringing at his own ignorance. "I see."

"So..." Maria began, clearing her throat. "Uh, what is it that you needed to see me about? I'm sorry but Coulson is running S.H.I.E.L.D now, and though I keep in touch, I'm not exactly his go-to person when he needs something. He has May and Skye for that."

Steve swallowed hard, unable to believe how hard this was. He could hear Natasha's voice in his head, telling him to simply go for it. If she was by his side she would kick his ass for hesitating, or at least smack him upside the head. With that thought he smiled. And somehow found the courage to continue.

"Agent Hill...I mean Maria." He turned to her fully. "I didn't come here for business. This is more of a...social call."

Maria's brow's lowered in confusion. "A social call? What do you mean, Captain?"

"Please," Steve entreated, "Call me Steve."

Maria took in his earnest expression, finally seeming to gain an inkling of what he wanted. Her face flushed red, and she leaned away from him unconsciously. Steve felt disheartened at the gesture but he was determined.

"I like you." Steve blurted out. He groaned right away at the juvenile statement. How was it that he could take out a ship full of mercenaries without breaking a sweat, but the sight of Maria's amused smirk had his palms damp with perspiration?

"I like you too...Steve." Maria's smile was teasing, and he wondered if she'd ever take him seriously after this debacle.

"No! I mean..." he trailed off, uncertain how to convey how much he liked her. How much more he felt than simple friendship or even affection.

Maria frowned in mock confusion. "You mean, you don't like me?"

Steve scowled at her, certain she was enjoying his discomfort and the foolish words that were coming out of his mouth.

Her expression softened as his shoulders hunched defensively. Clearly he was a fool to think that a woman like Maria, strong, confident, and clearly mistrustful of the Avengers could feel anything for him. He was clearly wasting both of their times.

"Steve." Maria's tone was conciliatory, her expression remorseful as she reached her hand up and cupped his cheek. "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't tease. I just...I just never hoped you might feel the same way about me. It's a bit of a shock really."

Steve was ready to accept her rejection with dignity. "It's okay, I knew it was a long shot...wait, what? What did you say?" His heart started beating faster, despite his superior physique. He could run five miles without his heart rate increasing, and yet Maria's words had his heart racing.

Maria smiled, her eyes warm with affection as she pulled his face towards hers. Steve didn't resist, but he was struck dumb by the feel of her lips against his, the brush of her tongue as it sought entrance to his mouth. His brain went blank as her fingers sifted into the hair at the base of his neck.

"Steve?" Maria spoke against his lips. He could feel her lips part in a smile as he was only able to respond with an indecipherable groan that was meant to be words.

In a few movements she'd shifted, straddling his lap and fusing her lips to his. His hands went around her on instinct, one cupping her bottom and the other burying into her hair, tugging until the bun she'd arranged her hair into was loosened, her hair free to fall over her shoulders. It wasn't very long, not as long as Natasha's used to be, or Agent 13's was. Of course, he now knew she was Peggy's niece and Peggy seemed determined to set them up, no matter how weird that should be. But it was the perfect length to him, she was perfect. This time his lips parted when her tongue brushed against them, and he tasted her smile as her fingers tugged on his hair, her face tilting so she could kiss him deeper. He was aroused within seconds, his embarrassment drowned out by the sound of Maria's panting breaths as she pulled away, planting kisses on his cheeks and nose. Her mouth moved to his jaw, her tongue tracing a path to his ear. His hips arched as she nibbled his earlobe, her tongue darting once in his ear as she told him just how much she liked the feel of him under her.

"Maria." His voice came out in a pained gasp as she ground down, his erection hitting her just where she needed.

"Yes, Steve?" Maria was lost in the feeling of him, her joy unmatched at the realization that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"We really shouldn't be doing this here." If she'd asked him why, he probably wouldn't be able to give her a valid reason, his mind was so clouded. But she didn't. Instead she stiffened, freezing in his arms.

Had she misread him? Was she pushing for too much? Oh, God, had she simply been reading an overture of friendship as something more? She was off his lap in a second, turning away from him to hide her overwhelming embarrassment at his unintentional rejection. She cleared her throat once, forcing her voice to sound even, to display a nonchalance she didn't feel. Inside her heart was breaking, and her hands were trembling. A trembling she hid by wrapping her arms around her as she turned to face him, an implacable expression on her face.

"You're right, Captain. I'm sorry, I acted highly inappropriately and it won't happen again."

Steve was dumbfounded at her sudden change. Gone was the fire in her eyes, the smile on her lips compressed to a thin line. She was staring at him, and yet she didn't seem to see him.

"No, I-"

"I should probably get back to work. Mr. Stark doesn't pay me to chat with old colleagues." She turned her back to him and started to walk away. Steve was at a loss to explain what had just happened.

He knew he had to fix this. "Maria. Maria, wait!" He strode after her, ignoring the unpleasant tightness of his jeans as he reached for her arm.

She stopped when his hand met her shoulder, and yet she still did not face him. "That's not what I meant." Steve tried to explain.

"I know what you meant." Maria asserted, her tone flat and cold.

"No, you don't" Steve turned her around to face him, determined to sort this out. Maria was attracted to him, that much was clear. Maria Hill was attracted to him. The thought would have him up in the clouds if she hadn't misunderstood him.

"I said, we shouldn't do this _here_." he emphasized, hoping that she'd understand what he was too embarrassed to say aloud. He'd never propositioned anyone before, and he found he wasn't exactly well-spoken around Maria when they were face to face.

Her eyes widened in sudden understanding, and the sudden smile on her face had him sighing in relief.

"There's cameras everywhere." Steve gestured to the three that he could actually see. He was sure Stark had dozens hidden around to catch intruders from every possible angle. "I want our first time to be when we're alone, with no chance of interruption." He managed to get the statement out without stammering and was rewarded with a kiss from Maria. It lasted too briefly but had him grinning like an idiot nonetheless. "And I'd like to take you out to dinner first. Or a movie, or both. I want to do this right."

Maria entwined their fingers, her voice suddenly soft as she admitted with a blush, "Trust me Steve, anything we do will be perfect." She turned towards the door of the garden, tugging him along.

"Where are we going?" inquired Steve.

"I'm going to tell Stark I'm taking the night off. And then you're going to take me out to dinner and a movie. After that..." Maria smiled coyly. "We'll be heading to my place for dessert."

Steve was suddenly the one leading the way, tugging a laughing Maria after him as they practically ran to the elevators. Steve didn't care what Maria said. He was going to make this night perfect for her. And hopefully she'd let him convince her to spend the rest of their nights together as well.

**Hope you enjoyed! I would love a review!**

**P.S. I am working on my other Steve/Maria story if any readers want to check it out...reviews give me inspiration!**


End file.
